Geographic attestation, i.e., the confirmation of a location of a user, can be utilized as a boundary for this user to access protected data. For example, the access of users to their medical records is can be enabled or denied based on the location of the user. In some existing systems, users who want to access to their medical account information must be on a hospital premise to do so.